


our souls are made of the same thing

by linoone



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, dying, you know lots of cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: “I want you to kill me.”Well, Digger had to admit that was the first time he’d ever heard that after making out with a girl, but Tatsu always seemed to throw him for a loop like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy bet you thought i was going to write something cute again. nope
> 
> i DO love writing kaboom though, so if anyone has any requests just go ahead and hmu :v

“I want you to kill me.”

 

Well, Digger had to admit that was the first time he’d ever heard that after making out with a girl, but Tatsu always seemed to throw him for a loop like that.

 

“Y’know, there are more polite ways to tell me that my breath reeks.”

 

That only earned an eye roll from the teensy assassin who currently-- and worriedly, now that he thought about it-- had her arms rested around his neck while he kept her body wrapped in a big bear hug. If anyone could sober him up, just a little, it had to be her.

 

“That was not what I was referring to. And I didn’t mean now either.”

 

“Well, you really ought to find a better way to tell a bloke somethin’ like that because you just about gave me a heart attack.”

 

“Better now than never.”

 

Once again, he had to remind himself how he could so easily fall for such a weirdo. Maybe that was how they fit together so well.

 

Taking a deep breath, Tatsu’s hands moved down from his neck to rest on his shoulders instead, her dark eyes looking a little softer than usual. After proclaiming that she wanted him to kill her, that could only be a bad sign. The thief watched her with a veiled look of concern.

 

“If we are in a mission and it looks like I am not going to make it, I want you to use Soultaker to kill me. That is all I ask, George.”

 

“Tatsu, I don’t-”

 

“You care about me, right?”

 

He had been hesitant to say anything of the sort, but that damn ninja was too smart not to see the signs he’d tried so hard to hide. Caring wasn’t something he did very often and he was reluctant to admit that what they did-- sneaking around and making out during missions to be exact-- was a little more than just physical at this point. 

 

She didn’t wait for an answer because his somewhat stunned silence seemed to be all the response she needed. For a gal that didn’t show all that much emotion, she was damn good at reading them.

 

“Please, George.”

 

“Flag won’t let ya die. And if you think that I’m gonna survive and you ain’t, then you’re not nearly as smart as I thought ya were.”

 

She pouted in that way she always did, but he could tell she’d dropped the topic. She cupped her hands around his scruffy chin and pulled him down into another kiss and another until they heard their names being called.

 

* * *

 

It had been a long time before her request became something real and by then, Digger had almost forgotten she’d even asked him such an odd thing. 

 

But as strong as the small swordswoman was, none of them were a match for the barrage of attacks that had left him flung against a wall with at least a few broken ribs and her on the ground, writhing in pain surrounded with far too much blood. Far too much.

 

He was fading into unconsciousness when he heard a soft cry of his name that called him back to reality as much as he was ready to just let go. Opening bleary eyes, he focused his energy on heaving himself up and feeling every single bruise and broken bone of his body as he staggered over to where Tatsu’s skin was growing white and her shirt was growing crimson.

 

“...George?”

 

“Right ‘ere, love.”

 

He imagined his toothy grin wasn’t much of a comfort to her, but it was all he could do, hunching over her crumpled form while his fingers ran through her hair that had grown sticky with blood. It took all he could not to collapse then and there, but he didn’t want her to spend their last moments being crushed by his form.

 

“My sword, i-it’s-”

 

“Hush, sweetheart. It’ll be alright.”

 

Wincing in pain, he slowly lifted the both of them up as gently as he could and with whatever strength he could, pulled her into an embrace. The way she seized up in his arms showed that she was surprised, but she relaxed eventually.

 

For a moment, the world was silent save for their breathing and the beat of their hearts. Digger could have sworn that every second felt like a year just holding her close.

 

“George, I c-can’t-”

 

She didn’t need to finish the sentence for him to understand. Dull eyes flitted away from her for a moment as he let go just to pick the katana that had fallen away from them. Surprisingly, it didn’t take much to psych him up.

 

“You don’t have to go alone.”

 

That was all the warning he gave before he plunged the blade through her back and his chest. The pain was excruciating, but fleeting as his consciousness began to fade and they both sank into darkness in each other’s arms while their souls were quietly stolen from their bodies and took shelter in the mythical sword.

  
Maybe they were both far more selfless than they thought.


End file.
